Ryoka Tokimiya
is a Character of the Fan Fiction Novel 13th Demon. What is 13th Demon? This is Fan Fiction Novel where you can enjoy Human Story fighting Demon in the setting of modern Japan. Profile *Age: 25 *Gender: Female *Nation: Japan About A beautiful Woman belonging to Lenka Unit 20. Battle by Katana and Battle by Bare Hand are good at. The Outstanding Motor Nerve and the high Battle Power are said to be Strongest in Lenka Unit 20. However, on the other hand, Free-Roaring is the owner of Lively Personality. Because of that, there is a habit of acting with priority on Myself without thinking about Friend. On Personality Surface, it is called Lowest in Lenka Unit 20. Since Motor Nerve is high, Non Battle often performs Acrobat A behavior such as Back Flip, Moonsalt, Rooling. I have been learning Kendo and Karate severely since I was young. Story In 2030 AD, Earth was suddenly attacked by the extraterrestrial life form “Demon” and transformed into a different world. Japanese “Ryoka Tokimiya” who lived peacefully in Tokyo was attacked by Demon, Parents died, and Myself was seriously injured. However, in order to destroy Monster who collected “Stranger”, he was rescued by the special organization “Shiranui” who is struggling with the Japanese government, and saved his life. Ryoka, who managed to escape Dead, belonged to Lenka Unit 20 and went out to recapture Tokyo. Trivia *7th Dragon Style Original Character *Her style seems an archetype in and of itself as Shizuka Tomagi from 7th Dragon 2020-II has similar clothing and Kisaragi from Kancolle has similar Hair Style. It's unknown what character was the first to have this style. Caution! Ryoka Tokimiya is Birth Original Character (OC) with the concept Office Lady (OL) fighting Demon. Initial Design First Design Ryoka_Tokimiya.png Material Reference Outfits Shiranui Uniform Shizuka_Tomagi_Design.jpg Training Wear Eli_Ayase_Training_Wear_for_Love_Live!.jpg Casual Outfits Shizuku_Sangou_Casual_Outfits_(Chapter_5_and_6)_Front_View_for_Kampfer.jpg|Front View Shizuku_Sangou_Casual_Outfits_(Chapter_5_and_6)_Back_View_for_Kampfer.jpg|Back View Reference Hair Style and Hair Color Kisaragi_Base_Full.png Videos Reference Story 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 1 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 2 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 3 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 4 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 5 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 6 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 7 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 8 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 9 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 10 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 11 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 12 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 13 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 14 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 15 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 16 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 17 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 18 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 19 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 20 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 21 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 22 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 23 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 24 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 25 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 26 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 27 7th Dragon 2020 English Playthrough - Part 28 (Final) Links *Reference Story *Reference Story Part 2 *Reference Lenka Unit 20 *Reference Katana Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Characters